


Gut Instinct

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Semi-Paralysis, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: I can't spend the entire day with this on my chest, so here we are.





	Gut Instinct

Thought I was awake.

 

Shouldn’t have been all-that scary…

 

 

Pink sunlight was filtering in through the window.

 

 

Yet.

 

 

I was so tired-!

 

I could already feel myself falling again.

 

 

 

But.

 

 

 

She was there, that woman, flashes between conscious and unconscious making me scared.

 

Voice shifting between sweet and growly as she attacked the YouTube comments…or was it someone’s text messages?

 

 

Someone was captive in her living room, surrounded by corpses of unlucky teenagers.

 

 

 

‘What did you do to them!!?’

 

 

 

A worse fate?

 

Probably.

 

 

 

The dread had me trying to yank free, to wake up-

 

 

I couldn’t move.

 

 

 

No way.

 

No!

 

 

No entering that Nightmarescape!!

 

 

If I had a choice…

 

 

I kept saying (thinking) come on!

 

Come on!!

 

 

Move…

 

 

Mom.

 

Walk through my door at any second!

 

 

 

Wake me up _that_ way-

 

 

 

By some infinitesimal miracle, I shifted.

 

Rolled to the center of the mattress.

 

 

It was a start.

 

 

A start I desperately needed!

 

 

And it was then that my senses returned.

 

 

 

I could’ve gone back to sleep.

 

 

 

After that…

 

 

 

‘Sleep’ was no longer a safe idea.

 

 

 

I got up.

 

 

It wasn’t as hard this time.

 

 

 

I wonder why it never occurred to me until then that for all my shouting, it was locked inside my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you dare be real.


End file.
